Boat Trip, Justice, and Sidekicks
by chibi-beckett
Summary: Tale of two stories. The League are looking for a bit of relaxation while Gene is looking for a chance to finally grab a sidekick, all on the same cruise ship. Will be very Mature in later chapters. Gene/Oc, Frogg/Voltar, Red/OC
1. 1 New JobNew Vacation

It was a blissful Saturday. It was the kind of Saturday that screamed 'ITS TIME FOR VACATION' and away you went. The gang at the League of Super Evil HQ had been waiting for a Saturday like this and Voltar, their leader, would stop at nothing to ensure a well planned out vacation for him and his comrades. The bags were packed, money planned out, sunscreen on, and bathing suits were worn under their clothes. The four tickets for their vacation spot were safely in the hands of Red Menace, who was smiling as brightly as he possibly could. Doktor Frogg, the only truly evil one, packed his diabolical inventions made of special material so they would not go off passing through the metal detector. He planned his vacation as evil as humanly possible. Doomageddon, the League's pet hell-hound, was sitting by Voltar's side, panting idly like a normal dog. He was slightly excited to get out of the house for a month. Four weeks of relaxing, running, rampaging, and eating pretty much everything at the buffet table before anyone could get there first.

"Men," Voltar started in his usual low, sinister tone. "Today is the day...for RELAXATION!!" He finished, hands in the air and sporting a grin.

Doktor Frogg smiled and Red giggled innocently as they grabbed their appropriate baggage and started out the door.

"I just hope we get to the airport in time. I would lose my mind if we missed our flight!" Doktor Frogg stated huffing slightly.

"But, I thought you already lost your mind..." Red trailed off thinking he said the wrong thing but Doomageddon laughed at it and shook his head in amusement.

Doktor Frogg sighed and walked onward, putting his luggage in the back of the V-Mobile.

"Nevertheless! We shall be the crowing jewel upon the S.S. Sinister!! All shall tremble upon our presence, no one will get in our way! MUH HA HA HA HAAA!! HEAR THAT STEEEVE?!?!"

All heads turned to the blue house next the the lair. A couple seconds passed and a faint "I don't care" was heard after.

Voltar merely lept off the front step and ran to the car. Red jumped in the driver seat and strapped himself in. Frogg and Doomageddon sat in the back and had to squeeze luggage in between them. It was a short drive to the airport but they left an hour early to make sure they could get their luggage checked in and settled. After one final check to make sure everything was in the golf cart, they drove off for a month of relaxation and evil.

* * *

Same Saturday, around midday. Gene Grayson, formerly known as "Justice Gene" or "Museum Gene" or any other work name, was sitting on the work bus transporting to the airport. Gene scored a spot as "Lifeguard Gene" and had to be stationed on the S.S. Sinister. He was promoted the job after working very many hours at the Metrotown Pool, working overtime even and completing his remedial Summer School courses.

Gene didn't really care about the upgrade to a better job, the perk that really got his toes tapping was the fact that he had his own lakey to train. The job in question specifically said "A temp to teach the ways of the lifeguard job" Gene saw the words as, "HOLY GOD, YOU GET A SIDEKICK!" Life really couldn't get any better.

They were not allowed to know their partners until they had arrived at the boat but, he did know that they would be sharing a room and would have to work together until the final month of the cruise. The partner would then be flown back to the States. It was painfully short time to have a sidekick but Gene was just happy that he got one in the first place. He imagined some chubby kid with a stupid grin on his face. Weak in appearance and stature. He would break him down and build him back up to be a suitable lifeguard. He would not fail and would go down in history not only as a super hero lifeguard no, but have an awesome sidekick with him. Together, no villain could stand in their way!

Gene's feet swayed back and forth as he hummed a happy tune to his little daydream. The airport was visible through the window and he smiled then turned to the guy next to him. He had blonde hair and huge blue eyes.

"Hey! You a lifeguard too!?" Gene asked loudly in his normal heroic type tone.

The man looked over at him with raised shoulders at the sudden loud question. "Uhh, well I have a couple jobs actually."

Gene's lip raised in thought,"How can you work so many jobs on a Cruise Ship? Each job is like, eight hours long!"

"I'm good at what I do. Thats all." He answered back.

"Hey, whats your name by the way?" Gene asked, eyebrows crunched together.

"My friends call me Guy so, I guess you can just call me that. You used to be that police officer, right?" Guy asked.

Gene straightened in his seat. He hated talking about the U.N.C.O.O.L. to other people. Pretty much any job he lost, he hated talking about.

"Oh yea, I worked with them for a bit." Gene said in a lower tone.

Worrying that he struck a wrong nerve, Guy stopped the topic. "So, I'm guessing you're a lifeguard on the ship?"

"Oh yea!! I am!" Gene perked back up suddenly and smiled, "I can't wait to start tomorrow!"

Guy smiled and turned to face forward, "Thats good, I admire your chipper aura. You must be a pretty nice guy to be around."

Gene smiled and swayed his head back and forth simulating a "so-so" kind of emotion.

"Yea, some people like me being around. It depends ha ha."

The bus suddenly came to a stop and Guy stood up and drabbed his carry-on bag from the top of the bus rack. Gene did the same and pulled out his cell phone and set it to vibrate. Guy noticed this and raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Hmm? Oh I have this 'thing' about my phone going off in airports. I don't like it." Gene smiled and put the device in his pocket.

"Whatever makes you feel better I guess." Guy said and opened his own phone. Noticing he had three new messages, he continued to ignore Gene and started texting.

Gene made his way off the bus and smiled and the welcoming sun. The clouds were perfect, the scenery was perfect, and the since the trip was a one-way trip, the venture was perfect. Things were finally looking up for Gene.

* * *

"Geeze Voltar, Do you even know WHERE you're going?!" Doktor Frogg asked, irritated.

Voltar ignored Frogg for a moment looking around then finally turned to his comrades.

"Well I would if that Ticket Lady didn't give us such confusing gate numbers!" Voltar fussed and threw down the tickets, fed up.

Red picked up the tickets and scanned them for a second. He looked up and looked left... then right. Finally, he smiled and pointed to the right.

"There! Number 27B! Our gate is that way!" Red cheered and picked up his carry-on.

Voltar perked up and looked towards the gate. The sign above read "TODAY'S FLIGHT: MIAMI, FLORDIA." the city of the cruise.

"Good job Red Menace!! Come on men!" Voltar charged towards the gate only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I need to see your tickets and some ID please!" He demanded.

Voltar stopped and settled his hands on his hips.

"Peeehh!! Do you KNOW who I AM!?!" Voltar challenged.

The security guard then proceeded a stare down with Voltar, who backed down and handed over the tickets. Frogg handed over the license that wasn't ripped up and the security guard looked over them both closely.

"Looks good guys, enjoy your flight." He said and handed the tickets and license back.

As the League made their way through the gate and had their carry-on's checked by more security, they then proceeded to find a seat until their flight had arrived.

"It looks like we have another 20 minutes to wait for the plane. Then another five minutes to wait for everyone to board off." Red mentioned.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Thats gonna' take FOREVER!" Voltar yelled, making a baby in the distance start crying at the sudden noise. He then slumped in his seat and pouted.

Red, sensing the disappointment from Voltar, then stood up, "Ill go grab us some Starbucks okay?" Hoping Voltar's regular Cafe' Mocha would cheer him up.

"Oh can you grab me a water instead? I can't have coffee before I fly." Frogg asked.

Red smiled and nodded and walked away to the nearest Starbucks vendor.

As Doktor Frogg watched him walk out of range of hearing, he turned to Voltar.

"Hey, I know this is a time to relax and all but, did you have an actual evil plan set to the side in case you get bored. I know how you get." He asked in his thick accent.

Voltar peered up at Frogg, not moving his body and the mouth part of his mask formed a frown.

"Of course I have Frogg. In fact, I have about five plans in store for the foolish humans on board the ship. Nevertheless, we ARE on this ship to relax first and foremost." Voltar then looked forward and sat up straight, "Let our hair down, eat some food before Doomageddon gets to it."

Doomageddon then heard his name and smiled at the devious plan Voltar had said. He wanted to chuckle but didn't chance it. The hell-hound looked over at Voltar and saw both Voltar and Frogg staring at him. He was still smiling and had his eyes closed showing a poor attempt at innocence.

"Yeah, we were talking about you! You better not pull anything or we will send you back home. You're lucky you get to come with us!" Voltar explained.

Doomageddon nodded and smiled then went back to laying down.

Red then returned with drinks for everybody. A Cafe' Mocha for Voltar, a bottled Fiji Water for Frogg, a Tall Boy can of Rockstar Energy Drink for Doomageddon, and a Cafe' Mocha with 17 pumps of vanilla and five pumps of crème for himself.

Red sat in his original seat and enjoyed his drink. Voltar, as Red expected, chippered up and downed his drink in record time.

* * *

"Hey Guy, show me your ticket!" Gene asked.

Guy blinked twice and dug into the front pocket of his bag for his ticket.

"Uh, sure. Here ya go." Guy said and handed the ticket over.

Gene scanned over the ticket and frowned, "Oh, you sit in row 17. I sit one row behind you." He handed the ticket back and sat next to him.

Guy glanced at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry that didn't work out. If it makes you feel better, I would have had us sit next to each other." Guy smiled, trying to get a smile out of him.

Gene looked up and smiled, suddenly full of optimism.

"Thanks! That cool that you said that!" Gene beemed.

Guy grinned and put his ticket away. He tried to look back down at the book he was reading but was sidetracked by the slight disappointed aura Gene was giving off.

"Hey uhh." Guy tried to start.

Gene looked up and waited for Guy to finish his sentence.

"Do you want a coffee or something? Out plane doesn't arrive for another 20 minutes." Guy offered.

Gene beemed and nodded. Guy put his novel away and he and Gene made their way through the terminal towards the Starbucks vendor.


	2. 2 HelloGeneHelloBoat

The employee noticed the two walking towards the vending area and stood at attention waiting to take their order.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get you you two today?" She asked pleasantly.

Guy scanned the menu for a few seconds while Gene put in his order.

"Ill have a Cinnamon Dolce Latte with Sugar-Free Syrup please. Thank you." Gene then backed away a few steps to let Guy order his drink.

"Yes, Ill have a Hazelnut Signature Hot Chocolate please." Smiling at his order.

The waitress smiled and wrote down the orders.

"Certainly sirs'. Please wait right over there and your orders will be right out!" Then she skipped off to make the orders.

Gene and Guy walked over to the side of the stall where a round table was sticking out of the complex. As they waited for their drinks to be made, Gene put his hands in his leather jacket and whistled a tune. Guy took noticed to the outfit he was wearing that day. He only remembered him in the U.N.C.O.O.L outfit.

Gene was wearing a Glory Guy vintage T-shirt with the leather jacket and an assortment of colored rubber bracelets littered his wrists. He wore slight baggy denim jeans with a Glory Guy wallet with accompanied chain hanging down from it, clipping to one of the back belt loops. The belt he did wear was a plain black belt with the words "ATTACK ATTACK!" around it.

"Whats Attack Attack?" Guy asked, sort of confused.

Gene looked at him, confused for a second and then looked at his belt.

"Oh! Them! Their great. Their a band I really like. They do a lot of screamo and electronica music." Gene explained.

Guy opened his mouth as if he was going to say "ahh..." but said nothing. Just nodded his head in understanding.

After the conversation, the drinks were delivered and payed for. Both Guy and Gene walked back to their seats and saw that the plane had arrived early. Guy looked to the right and spotted Brenda.

"Hey, Brenda! Have the people already gotten off the plane yet?" Guy asked.

Brenda looked up and then looked over towards the boarding terminal. She looked back at Guy and shrugged her shoulders, "If they have, we would've been on the plane by now, Guy." She scoffed and went back to her book.

"Geeze, no wonder you last name is 'Mean', you sure live up to it." Guy said sitting down, feeling the lazers being bored into the back of his head by Brenda.

"What was that about?!" Gene asked looking back at Brenda and then back at Guy.

"Thats Brenda Mean. Shes' going to be the main teacher for the temps learning from us lifeguards." Guy explained.

Gene raised his head in understanding and looked forward.

"Although," Gene looked at Guy at the sudden word,"I really shouldn't of been that mean to her. She just got a divorce." Guy said, not looking up at his book.

Gene blinked a couple times in Guy's direction and looked forward again.

"Thats... too bad." Gene said and looked down.

"Attention! All passengers boarding Flight 27B 1st Class, please line up and prepare to board!"

Gene jumped at the sudden announcement and grabbed his carry-on.

"Are you ready to go?" Gene asked Guy.

Guy was putting his book under his arm and grabbing his bag with the other hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready to board. Lets go."

They both dropped their coffees into the trash can and lined up to board. Gene was rubbing his boarding ticket idly while slowly edging along. Guy was behind him texting back random people who had texted him earlier. The flight was a mere hour from Metrotown Airport but Gene still felt he should sneak in a nap on the way.

"Ticket please, sir." The attendant asked.

Gene handed her his ticket, had it scanned, and was on his way down the walkway towards the jet. As he made his was down the tunnel he suddenly stopped, feeling he had to wait for Guy since he didn't get to sit with him.

He turned around, hands in his pockets and waited for Guy to walk down the tunnel.

"I probably look like a dumbass waiting for this guy." Gene thought to himself.

Guy walked down the tunnel, stuffing the ticket into his bag. He finally looked up and was face to face with Gene.

"I'm sorry for waiting for you its just-"

"I know, Gene. Thanks." Guy said cutting Gene off.

Gene smiled and walked beside Guy down the tunnel. Its been awhile since hes' flown in a jet but he wasn't worried. They arrived at the entrance to the jet finally after about 20 seconds of talk-less walking.

"No, you can go first." Gene said letting Guy go first.

"Thanks." Guy said smiling and walked forward.

Gene was following close behind him and due to the fact that people were packed in so tight together, he accidentally bumped his chin against Guy's shoulder and brushed it up into his hair. Absentmindedly, he grabbed onto Guy's sides and regained balance only to push himself off of him, embarrassed by the action. Guy turned around in concern.

"Are you okay? Did you almost fall or something?!" He asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

Gene rubbed the back of his neck and played it off with a laugh.

"Heh heh yeah! I'm such a loser. I almost fell in a packed jet ha ha!" He shrugged his shoulders at his attempted jokes and Guy smiled at it.

"Let me just put my bag in the overhead and I'll get out of your way here." Guy said reaching up to secure his bag.

After it was put away, Guy sat down and Gene sat in the row behind him. Gene had the lucky window seat and Guy was sitting in the middle of his row. Gene stared into the back of Guy's head, finding the perfect spot to see him if he ever turned around to talk or say something. Thats when Guy did turn around and notice that Gene had been watching him the whole time.

"What'cha need?" Guy asked.

Gene then became embarrassed and looked away from Guy to stare out the window.

"Nothing, I was looking at the row across from yours." He lied, not moving his face away from the window.

Guy blinked and shrugged and then turned back to his seat.

***

After an hour plane ride to Flordia, Voltar and gang stepped off and breathed in the fresh ocean air.

"Ahhh, this is the life isn't it men?" Voltar bragged, hands on his hips.

"It's not vacation until were on the boat, Voltar. Lets try to get there first okay?" Doktor Frogg stated, slinging his carry-on over his shoulder and walking on.

It took a good hour to find their luggage from the Luggage pick up and drop off and then find a bite to eat. They soon were on their way to the cruise ship via Tour Bus.

"Whats the first thing you're gonna do on the cruise ship, Doktor Frogg?" Red Menace asked.

Frogg looked at Red and then held a claw up to his mouth in thought,

"Hmm, never really thought about it yet. I might see a movie first. I read in the brochure that they show movies on the S.S. Sinister." Frogg said smiling.

"Thats cool! What about you Voltar? Are you gonna go see a movie too?" Red asked the crimson cladded villain.

Voltar looked up and scoffed, "Peeeh, whatever Red. IM going to the POOL! And when everybody sees me arrive, they will become to intimidated and run away screaming. Thus, leaving the pool all to myself." Voltar explained, crossing his arms and sporting a small smile showing he was happy with his plan.

Red looked at Doktor Frogg and then at Voltar. Finally he set his eyes on Doomageddon who was sitting next to Frogg, almost asleep.

"What about you Doomageddon? What are you gonna do?" Red asked.

Doomageddon lifted his head and yawned then layed back down to go to sleep. Red blinked and smiled, "That is so cute!"

"What about you, Red? What do you want to do?" Voltar asked.

"Oh me? Well I was going to go on the walking trail, you can see the whole ocean from every side! Its gonna be fun!" Red exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat.

A lady with blonde hair stepped in the front of the bus and grabbed a microphone. She tapped it a few times to make sure that it was working and then cleared her throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at the S.S. Sinister in a few seconds. Please grab all luggage when the bus comes to a full stop. Have a safe and fun cruise." After all was said and done, she put the microphone away and sat back down. The bus then slowed to a full stop and the gang grabbed their luggage.

"Men, there she is." Voltar said breathlessly, "The S.S. Sinister in all its glory."

Red jumped up and down in excitement and squealed like a little boy in the candy shop. Doktor Frogg had one hand on his hip and his luggage in the other, smiling up at the ship.

"This will certainly be a vacation to remember, thats a fact." Frogg said with a smile on his face.

Voltar ran ahead of the gang to the entrance of the boat where employees were waiting to take the tickets and welcome aboard the passengers. Voltar slapped down four S.S. Sinister tickets in the tellers hand and were inspected. After the business was taken care of, they walked down the plaza of the most beautiful cruise ship they've ever seen. A diamond studded chandelier hung above everybody as they made their way through the plaza. Bouquets of exotic flowers littered the hallways, leaving the most wonderful smell of perfume as they tried their best to find the room they were staying in.

"I can't believe that the ship would look this good. Well, I knew it would look good but, not THIS good!" Frogg exclaimed.

Red smiled as he spotted the number for their room. He slipped the key card in and opened the door to a room with two king sized beds, a large television, and an ocean view. Red took a moment to walk around the medium sized room and stopped and smiled.

"Guys, this is perfect!" Red exclaimed almost jumping up and down again.

Voltar grinned and set his luggage down. Doomageddon appeared on the left bed and stretched and yawned. He looked from left to right and then looked at the gang and grinned his usual grin, pleased with the pick of the room.

"I think Doomy likes the room, heh heh!" Red chuckled, petting Doomageddon on the top of the head.

"Well, I don't know about YOU two but, I am changing into my swimsuit right now!" Voltar stated and with one swift flick of the arm, he discarded his red attire. His red and white striped swimsuit was housed under it. With his hands on his hips, he set out the door but, Frogg stopped him.

"You know, Voltar, it IS vacation. Do you want to take off your helmet? You know, relax?" Frogg suggested.

Voltar stopped in his tracks and turned around. His helmet wore an expression of confusion and slight annoyance.

"Doktor Frogg, the reason I wear this helmet is to show my ultimate supremacy and to not reveal my true age to people. Nowadays, you can figure out a person's age just by looking at their face." Voltar shuddered a bit and turned back, "So no Frogg, I will not take off my mask." and with that Voltar shut the door leaving Red and Frogg bewildered.

"I think its stupid. I thought he would take it off this time." Frogg said

* * *

Somewhere in the core of the ship, Gene and 20 others were sitting in a classroom type room, taking notes on the rules of the ship. After all the rundowns and rules and regulations were handed down, the instructor stepped in front of the podium and cleared her throat.

"Now that all of the rules have been handed down, you will all start tomorrow in shifts of five. A select few have been chosen to handle a temporary trainee for the month. Would those chosen please stand up and come to the front."

Gene and four others made their way up to the front of the class and stood in a straight line. Gene was almost sweating bullets as he waited for the moment for those doors to open and have five sidekicks run in, unprepared for the training. He swallowed and looked to the right at he heard the doorknob click open. The first person walked through, it was a girl with bright purple hair and a large ponytail. She wore a regulated school uniform with the name "Jenny" on her name tag. She stood in front of the first Trainer and shook hands with him, smiling.

The next person walked in, a male teenager, then another male teenager, then one more girl. Finally, as Gene was about to die from anticipation, he heard the sound of footsteps but could not see the face of whoever the person was. Gene caught glances from Guy who was stuck in shock, as also the rest of the class. Gene was very confused until he felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt. As Gene looked down all he saw was a very small boy with shaggy black hair. He couldn't be older than 15, 16 at the very most but still, how could a teenager be this... small?

The teacher suddenly ran up to Gene and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know this is very different but he is a very exceptional student, makes straight A's and has a solid 4.0 GPA. He signed up and we could not let him down." She backed off of him and stood by the boy smiling. Gene found it weird that they both smile the same with the head tilt and everything. Was this some kind of joke?

"Rules are still rules and you shall teach him will all the knowledge you know on the subject of swimming and guarding life. Also you will still share a room, or funds don't allow a separation in rooms yet. " She said.

Gene swallowed and nodded his head. This was going to be difficult. How was he supposed to teach a child? Everyone would think he was a loser for taking on a child. This kid wouldn't pick up as fast as the other temps would. This was all a sick joke but, he had to follow the rules in order to keep this job. He had to use this kid to his advantage.

Gene held his hand out to shake his partner's hand. The young boy's face lit up and he quickly grasped Gene's hand with both hands, the sleeves of his uniform engulfing his own hands and brushing against Gene's.

"I hope we work well together! I plan to learn a lot!" The boy said.

"Mmm..Uhh me too." Gene stammered. He really didn't know what to say.

As the little boy looked up at him with pulsating blue eyes, a smile emerged across his face and he exclaimed, "My name is Keegan! Very nice to meet you!"


	3. LetsGoToWorkLetsGoSwimming

* * *

OH WOW LOL! This one finally gets into the T area, I guess. I suck at writing fanfiction. Ill keep myself at art LOL! But if you read this, I hope you like it. And if your asking, it will become M rated by next chapter. Thank you for reading!

Its been about three days since the meeting of the temps and Gene was at his wit's end. It was bad enough that he received weird stares from the other lifeguards but, having to share a room with a 14 year old? That was blasphemous. It made him feel weird, stuck in the room with him. Keegan was a lively kid though, always wanting the go from place to place, never wanting to be in the room. Gene even bailed out money from his bank account to buy a television set for the room, in desperate hopes to shut the kid up and keep him in the room. It didn't work, and as Keegan stated, "TV kills your brain cells and slows the thought process! Its better to do without it!"

Gene was about to lose it. The room was large enough to fit seven people and they were the only ones sharing the room. There were six other rooms like this holding the other lifeguards so how come there wasn't enough money to separate them? All a joke, thats all Gene told himself, a great big joke. He laid there on his own bed, in his new work clothes, a white tank top with the S.S. Sinister logo in the middle and blue short swimming trunks. His arms were stretched behind his back and he kept his gaze on the ceiling. Keegan was sitting on the edge of his own bed across the room, his eyes intent on the guidebook in front of him. It was a small pamphlet of rules and regulations yet Keegan was reading it like it was the Bible. Now and then Gene would hear Keegan gasp in agreement with the pamphlet or say 'oh, thats right' and then giggle afterwards. Gene stretched and sat up on his bed and looked at Keegan.

"You've been reading that thing for like, a million years."

Keegan looked at him with a confused face. "But, I'm only 14."

"ARRGH!" Gene yelled and fell back onto the bed.

"You're impossible! This isn't fair! I was expecting some stupid teenager-"

"I am a teenager!" Keegan interrupted.

"AN OLDER TEENAGER, you're barley past a preteen!" Gene rebutted.

Keegan pouted and put the pamphlet back on his bed. He was happy that he made it on this boat and on this program. He was happy that he had somebody like Gene to help him learn how to be a lifeguard. He wasn't too keen on Gene's attitude about all of it.

"If theres something about me you don't like, I can try to change it. My performance and grade all rides on your attitude and willing to teach me. Your attitude sucks." Keegan stated, crossing his arms.

Gene raised his head and glared at Keegan. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Gene snarled.

Keegan opened his mouth to rebuttal but the phone rang. Both guys looked at it then Gene picked up the phone.

"Gene here." He relaxed back in his bed and listened on the other end.

Keegan stood up and grabbed his swimsuit uniform from his drawer then walked to the bathroom to change.

"Alright, understood. We'll be there ready to go in 15 minutes. Alright, bye." Gene then hung up the phone and got out of bed.

"Yo, Keegan! We got be on deck in 15 minutes! Training starts ASAP!" He yelled and slipped his flip flops on.

"I know! I'll be right out!" Keegan yelled back from the bathroom, "There wasn't enough money in the budget to get me a male swimsuit uniform." Keegan said from the door.

Gene looked up and cocked an eyebrow."Really? Did you have to bring your own swimming trunks?" He asked.

There was a long pause and then a faint "No." came from Keegan.

"Wha- then what did they give you?" Gene was pressed up against the door trying to hear Keegan but, as the door swung open, he stumbled and caught his ground.

Keegan was wearing the standard female swimsuit, a blue one-piece with added spankie for bottoms. His shaggy black hair was pulled back into a very small ponytail. He stood there, his knees pointing towards each other and arms behind his back. He was blushing so bad he might have exploded.

Gene stood there completely bewildered. A million thoughts raced through his mind, where did he get the uniform? Did he agree to it freely? Does it hurt to have his dick pressed up against that spankie like that?

"Um, Gene? We need to go!" Keegan declared and Gene snapped out of his thought process.

"Oh! Yes, right! Lets go!" Gene took Keegan by his hand and grabbed is whistle and clipboard with the other. Keegan grabbed his personalized towel hanging off the chair and they both set out the door.

* * *

Voltar approached the pool deck and stared at the glistening pool water. So clean and pure and since it was morning, all his. He set his L.O.S.E. Pool tube in the water and jumped in the middle, surfacing and wrapping his arms around the side of the tube.

"Ahhhh, this is the BEST!" Voltar exclaimed and relaxed in his tube.

"HI VOLTAR!" Red yelled off in the distance.

Voltar's head snapped to the direction of the noise, slightly annoyed. There stood Red and Frogg, Red in his swimming bottoms and Frogg was wearing long shorts and a tank top with the L.O.S.E insignia in the middle.

"I thought you guys were _staying _in the room!?" Voltar questioned.

Red giggled and Frogg put one of his claw hands on his hip in annoyance.

"Yea, like you were going to let you have the pool all to yourself. Red was the one who actually wanted to come here." Frogg stated and motioned a claw towards Red who giggled and waved.

Voltar turned his gaze back to the pool water and frowned. He planned to have at least an hour to himself until the ugly human forms flooded the area.

"You guys are impossible. Can't you let me have my moment?! This is ME TIME!!" Voltar yelled and propped into sitting position in his tube.

"Relax Voltar! Ill be over there on the shallow side of the pool and Frogg will be sitting on a chair! We won't bother you one bit!" Red exclaimed and ran to the other side of the pool.

Frogg made himself comfortable on a sun bathing chair and Voltar decided to keep relaxing. He guessed it wasn't so bad if they left him alone. Off in the distance, a family of five were making their way to the pool. The mom sat her pool bag next to a sun bathing chair and the dad gave her a peck on the cheek. The three kids ran around their parents in a giddy fashion. The middle of the children walked to the edge of the pool and looked down, getting ready to jump. Voltar was coasting in his general direction, still relaxing. The small boy jumped in, shouting a battle cry and splashed in. The force of the wave caused Voltar to rock and he fell out of his tube, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Frogg saw the whole thing, Red was too far away to reach Voltar in time in the water and the other family didn't acknowledge his existence. Frogg sat up in his seat and watched Voltar flail around and yell for help.

"Frogg! Help him!" Red yelled as he tried to make his way over to Voltar himself. Frogg jumped out of his seat and dove in the water. The water was deeper than he thought and Voltar was still fighting underwater to get to the surface. Frogg pumped his arms and legs to try to get to Voltar and finally reached him. He could feel his legs cramp as he fought his own way to the surface and grabbed hold of the concrete. He pushed Voltar onto the concrete and pulled himself up. His clothes clung to his fragile frame as he looked down on Voltar.

"Voltar..."Frogg prodded.

There was no response.

"VOLTAR!"Frogg yelled.

Red jumped out of the pool and started to cry. The dad of the family of five came running over.

"You have to give him mouth-to-mouth!! Hurry!" The dad exclaimed and started working on pulling his helmet off.

Frogg hesitated as the dad finally got the straps loose on Voltar's helmet. Days, months, years....he's never seen Voltar's face. This was his time. Finally, he gets his chance.

"OK, its coming off! Grab his chin and tilt his head up. When his mouth is open, feed him air OK?!" The dad explained.

"Huh?! Oh yes right!" Frogg's claw was shaking as he saw the first existence of Voltar's face. He grasped his chin and waited for him to take the entire mask off but the dad stopped.

"OK thats good enough! Hurry!"

Frogg hesitated again and looked up at the dad, "No, take the whole thing off."

The dad was a little confused for a second but then tried to argue. "He will suffocate if you-"

"JUST TAKE IT OFF! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" Frogg exploded and pushed him out of the way. He had a death grip on the top of Voltar's helmet and with one large tug, the helmet came clean off. Frogg didn't think, he slammed his face down on Voltar's and connected their lips to deliver air to his lungs.

Voltar, at first, didn't respond to the treatment but, Frogg kept feeding him air.

Finally, Voltar coughed and Frogg sat up. He absentmindedly wiped his mouth off as if they had kissed and looked down at Voltar. This was the first time, possibly his only time he would see Voltar like this. His face was that of an 11 year old with shaggy hair covering most of his eyes. The antennae on his head remained prominent at the top as his hair glowed a brilliant rainbow sheen. Voltar coughed some more and then opened his eyes. Frogg was taken aback and fell backwards, mouth agape. Voltar's eyes were the most brilliant yellow he had ever seen. A solo ring of red were located in the iris and pulsated, conforming that Voltar was indeed, not human.

"-cough- Frogg, thank yo-cough-" His hand reached his face and he froze. He looked down at his own hand and looked back up at Frogg with unbelieving eyes.

"Frogg, you didn't!" Voltar yelled, his eyes were wide and tears were almost forming at the brim.

Frogg had to turn away, his right claw covering his mouth and nose. He made a choking noise and felt the inner walls of his nose break apart. He got a nosebleed from Voltar. How does one got a nosebleed from him?!

"Are you laughing at me?! FACE ME! I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Voltar demanded.

Frogg turned his whole body around and hunched over. His goggle lens had already fogged over and he was blushing madly.

"Frogg, are you sick?" Red asked, concerned.

Frogg grabbed Voltar by the arm and ran away as fast as he could.

"Red, I'll be back later! Don't wait up! Go see a movie!" Frogg yelled back, Voltar screaming at the top of his lungs.

Red stood there completely confused and bewildered. The lifeguard for duty walked up and looked at the family, then at Red and the blood from Frogg's nose on the ground.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Red shrugged and smiled at him. "My friend was drowning and my other friend saved him just in time and now I guess I'm going to go see a movie." Red said and walked away.

The lifeguard looked at Red walk away and then walked to his post.

Frogg barged through the doors to the League's room and saw Doomageddon sleeping on the bed. Frogg wore a stern face and yelled at him. Doomageddon looked up and saw Voltar and him standing there. Voltar had a scared face and Frogg was looking pretty angry himself.

"HEY YOU! GET OUT, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Frogg yelled and Doomageddon instantly engulfed himself in a fury of flames and disappeared to somewhere else.

In a random theater on the ship, Doomageddon appeared next to Red and began watching the show.

"Frogg, what are you doing?! What is wrong with you?!" Voltar demanded as Frogg threw him into the room and locked the door.

After the door was locked, he picked Voltar up again and laid him on the bed. Voltar began to try to back away from Frogg as he climbed on the bed on top of him.

"Is it because your so little, you never take off your helmet?"

Voltar still tried to back away.

"Is it because you look exactly like a child, you never take off your helmet?"

Voltar's back hit the wall behind him. He made a whimpering noise and held his towel up as a weak defense.

"Or is it because you don't want anyone to see how adorable you can actually be?" Frogg put a claw on the towel and threw it across the room. He then returned the claw to Voltar's chin and held his face to look up at him. Voltar was crying now and he did his best to suppress his whimpers.

"I guess there was always a good reason to never take the helmet off. I'm sorry I have to do this, I'm just to curious to stop." Frogg said and started tugging on the bottom of Voltar's swimsuit.


	4. ExitEnter

LOL IM BAAAAD!! But don't be all TL;DR and skip the first part to get to the "good stuff" You have to read the first part or I will hate you forever (no I won't) I spent a lot of time on this chapter and after you read it...you will not be able to watch the show with a straight face anymore....THANKS FOR READING!!!

- chibi-beckett

* * *

Gene and Keegan found themselves on the pool deck with three minutes to spare. The other lifeguards and temps were conversing with each other and talking until the main lifeguard came onto the deck.

"I'm going to go hang my towel up, OK?" Keegan said and walked over to the towel rack and flung his own towel over. Another boy walked over and positioned his towel next to Keegan's. He was wearing the standard S.S. Sinister boys swimsuit and was a good foot taller than Keegan.

"You excited for today, da?" The boy asked.

Keegan looked back at his own towel and straightened it out of anxiety. He nodded his head and turned around to walk away but the boy grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, vats your name?"

Keegan turned his head around and noticed that he was probably 16 years old or somewhere around there. He had very blond short hair that spilled into his eyes and his accent was a thick Russian tone. He didn't know if his iris's were gray or a pale blue but, they were very wide.

"Ke-Keegan." Keegan stammered.

The boy let go of Keegan's arm and took a step back.

"Oh! You're a boy, da!? I like vor outfit! I'm Konon, vat you can call me Konka!" Konon stated, putting his hands on his hips and smiling broadly.

Keegan smiled and turned around. His time on the ship might not be all that bad after all. Gene might be a jerk to him but, now he had Konon to hang out with!

"Thanks! Its very nice to meet you Konka!" Keegan held out his hand to shake and Konon took it.

"Keegan! It's time to start! Lets gt into formation!" Gene called from across the pool.

"Oh, its time to start! I'll see you after practice, Konka!"

Konon waved goodbye to him and ran off to his station of the pool. Keegan stood by the edge and tightened his hair strap. Gene handed him his goggles and stood by him.

"OK, first off. Were going to start with laps and then we'll do backstrokes. Sound good?" Gene stated not looking up from his clipboard.

Keegan was focused on the pool water and nodded harshly at the instructions.

"I'm ready when you are, Gene!"

Gene then looked up from his clipboard and noticed the determined look on Keegan's face. Truthfully, Keegan wanted nothing more than to please Gene. He wanted to show him that he could be just as good as any other teenager, even if he was only 14.

"Uh, alright! Lets start. Ready." Gene raised his whistle to his mouth and licked his lips.

Keegan relaxed and waited for the whistle. He bent his body and placed his fingers elegantly on the dive pad. From the corner of his eye, he could see Konon in position, awaiting the whistle from his tutor as well.

Finally the whistle sounded and Keegan dove into the water and started pumping his arms and legs, working to get to he other side of the pool. He flipped and pushed his legs against the opposite side of the pool and worked to get to the other side. He finally reached the wall and slapped his hand on the concrete in exhaustion.

"Good time. Lets do a couple more." Gene recorded on his clipboard as Keegan made his way out of the water.

"Yea! Sounds good." Keegan agreed and undid his hair tie to retie it.

As his hair flowed and stuck to his face, Gene became sidetracked and watched as Keegan closed one eye looking up to his hair. One hand was trying to tame his hair while the other was fixing the side of his swimsuit. After he pulled on the side of the spankie he let go and it made a satisfying slapping sound against his thigh. Gene blushed and looked away after he found himself staring.

"OK, I'm ready to start again!" Keegan exclaimed and walked up to the starting line again.

"All right. Oh my mark." Gene choked out.

They continued training for a couple hours. Backstrokes and diving were finally included and Gene noted that Keegan had slight trouble with keeping himself afloat, he would have to help him with that part.

Keegan walked over to Gene, towel on his head, drying off.

"Today was a good day! I learned a lot!"

Gene looked over at Keegan and smiled.

"Yea, today was pretty good. I'm sorry about all the stuff I said to you. You're actually a very good student." Gene said and gathered his clipboard.

Keegan smiled broadly and ran into Gene with a bear hug. Gene raised his hands in confusion and tried to retort to the hug but, could only stand there while Keegan pushed his face into his stomach.

"Thanks so much! That means a lot to me, you saying that!" Keegan laughed.

Gene softened up and patted Keegan on the head and smiled back.

"Anytime little guy. Anytime."

Keegan separated himself from Gene and looked past him. He saw Konon walking towards them with a huge smile.

"Oh Konon! Hi! This is my tutor, Gene."

Konon looked at Gene and smiled and waved.

"Hello Gene!" Konon greeted. Gene waved back and smiled.

"And I vot I told you to call me Konka! Vats my nickname!" Konon stated, waving a joking finger at Keegan's face. Keegan laughed it off and pushed his hand away.

"Sorry Konka! What are you doing now?" Keegan asked.

Gene left the two to converse as he wrapped the whistle around his neck. He caught Keegan talking about hanging out with Konon later on in the day and turned around.

"And where were you going to plan this?" Gene badgered.

Both boys looked over at Gene, dumbfounded. Keegan then smiled and threw his towel over his shoulder.

"Konka wants to take me to the buffet later for lunch. Is that okay with you?" Keegan asked with the most innocent face he could muster. Konon was also smiling, trying to win Gene over.

Gene didn't really care if Keegan hung out with this kid but, the face Keegan was giving him wouldn't allow him to say no anyways.

"Uh, sure whatever. Just change first OK?" Gene stated and walked back to his room.  
"Oi, Keegan." Konon called.

Keegan turned his face around and smiled at Konon. "Yea!?"

"How bout' vou meet me by the lobby doors, da?" Konon asked.

Keegan nodded his head and started off towards Gene's direction.

"I'll see you in a half an hour Konka!" And with that, Keegan met up with Gene, on his way to his room.

* * * *

The swimsuit has long been discarded on the floor, along with Frogg's shorts, shirt and goggles. Voltar had long since given up, he was too small to fight back. Sweat littered his forehead as Frogg littered his neck with kisses and love bites.

"How old are you Voltar?" Frogg asked between nips on the neck.

Voltar remained quiet, breathing heavily as the kisses and nips were on his coller bone. The cold metal rubbing his stomach didn't help at all either.

"I don't want to have to ask again, Voltar." Frogg breathed into his chest.

Voltar brought his knees up and rested them on Frogg's sides. Frogg took both of his claws and grabbed hold of Voltar's thighs and raised his head to smile devilishly at him. Voltar looked away from him, eyes closed.

"I'm 18." Voltar breathed.

"Oh? I could've sworn you were younger than that..." Frogg pestered and pushed his lower half forward, grinding their hips together.

Voltar gasped out loud and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Does that feel good? Do you do anything like this on your home planet?" Frogg droned on and on, pushing his hips deeper and deeper into Voltar's.

The more he repeated the action, the more vocal Voltar became. Eventually he took his hands out of his face and laid them on Frogg's shoulders. Frogg let go of Voltar's thighs and climbed on top of him, digging his hips deeper and deeper, to see if Voltar would shout his name this early in his game. Although, he was cheating a little, he still had his boxers on and Voltar was naked.

"Unn- Fr- unn." Voltar stammered.

This caught Frogg's attention. It was so close, he was about to say his name. The fact alone made his erection twitch but, the fact that Voltar didn't say his full name made him a little angry. Frogg lifted himself off of Voltar and tore his boxers off, throwing them across the room. He slammed his hips back onto Voltar, connecting the two erections. Frogg gripped Voltar's hip and dug deeper and deeper, panting all the while.

"AH! Ahh ohh! Fro-Frogg!!" Voltar finally yelled. It took him a few good grindings and a couple of kisses but, he finally said it.

Frogg was fully erect and he wasn't a pedophile or anything, knowing that Voltar was 18 but, Voltar's body just laying there, rainbow hair tossed across his face and the bed, his eyes half lidded and mouth just hanging open. One would be crazy to not take him right there.

"You know what I'm going to do now, don't you?" Frogg told Voltar and he just responded with heavy breathing, his body rocking with Frogg's as he pounded their hips together.

Frogg finally stopped and ran a claw through his sweat drenched hair causing some locks of blue to fall into his face. His red eyes narrowed and a smirk played on his face as he positioned himself in between Voltar's legs. To Frogg's surprise, Voltar lifted his legs to let Frogg access easier.

"Thats such a good boy." Frogg praised as he was about to enter Voltar. Frogg bent down and placed a kiss on Voltar's right cheek, then his chin, his left cheek , and as he kissed Voltar full on, he entered him fluently. Voltar gasped and screamed at the sudden intrusion. Frogg took this chance to shove his tongue down Voltar's throat, muffling his screams.

"Frogg! Frogg, take it out!! It hurts!" Voltar gagged. He gripped to the pillow his head was laying on and ripped the left side. He felt so full, there was no way that Frogg was this huge.

Frogg raised his head up from Voltar's face. Voltar was still gripping onto his pillow, his breathing was very labored and a tear slid down his cheek. Clearly, he wasn't used to this kind of pain.

"Get adjusted to it now, I can't stay here forever." Frogg demanded.

Voltar moved his hips left and right trying to get comfortable with no avail. Frogg bit his lip and pulled out of Voltar, leaving only his tip in and slammed back into him. Voltar arched his back so far Frogg thought it would break. The sound from Voltar's throat sounded like choking but, he was trying to scream. He fell back onto the bed and stared up at Frogg with tired eyes. He couldn't take a lot more of this torture but Frogg had all day, wither Voltar liked it or not. Frogg then proceeded to keep pumping into Voltar's small frame and Voltar made a small noise every time Frogg would go deeper and deeper. Frogg glanced down and noticed that he tore Voltar's inside walls. Blood littered the sheets, it would sting Voltar if he came inside him.

"Frogg! Frogg! Uahhnnn! Oh my god!" Voltar got a lot louder as Frogg pressed on.

Frogg licked his lips and grabbed a tighter hold on Voltar's hips. He slammed so hard into him, Voltar's hips raised off the bed.

"Your mine now! Don't look at anybody else! Your mine!" Frogg growled, picking up the pace.

Voltar's tears soaked the sides of his face and dripped on to the bed. He was moaning incoherent words and loosened his grip on his pillow was the pain numbed and the pleasure took over. He tilted his head back and moaned Frogg's name.

Frogg flipped his hair and bit his lip, continuing his actions.

"You're so much better than I expected. Your mine, every goddamn piece of you." Frogg moaned, he was reaching his limit.

Voltar bit his lip and thrashed his head back and forth, he was about to spill as well.

"Oh god, Voltar. I'm coming! Hnn-AH!" Frogg spilled everything into Voltar. He could feel him shudder under his claws from the sudden burst.

Frogg removed himself from Voltar and looked down at his erection. He smirked and lowered and breathed on it. Voltar looked down at him with heavily lidded eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Voltar breathed.

Frogg licked the tip of Voltar's erection and Voltar quickly grabbed the pillow behind him and slammed it on his own face to muffle his loud groan of approval.

"Finishing what you didn't take care of, Voltar." Frogg said and took Voltar into his mouth.

Under the pillow, he was moaning so loud, the pillow wasn't really necessary. Voltar removed it to breath and bucked his hips up to get more pleasure from Frogg's mouth. Frogg dipped his tongue in and out of the slit of Voltar's length and looked up at him and he lapped up the juices that were spilling out. That was about it for Voltar as he released his load all over Frogg's face and parts of his mouth. Frogg sat straight up and wiped parts of Voltar's mess off of his face onto his claw. He then licked it off and reached down to grab a very spent Voltar. Frogg sat cross-legged on the bed and cradled Voltar in his lap. Voltar was half asleep from the pain, the exhaustion, and the sex.

"All mine...all mine." Frogg pushed a lock of rainbow hair out from his eyes and caressed his chin. Voltar was asleep by this time.

Frogg laid Voltar in bed and covered him up. He slipped on his boxers and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and began to wipe his face off. His crimson eyes staring back at him as his brain just processed what he just did. He had deflowered an alien, his friend, his boss. There was no coming back from this. He leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, the sunlight from the porthole window shadowing his stomach and abs. His hair was still loose from the sex and he had yet to put his goggles on. He looked upon the sleeping Voltar, in the bloody sheets. He thought about what would happen in a few hours when he woke up, when Red and Doomageddon came back into the room. He would deal with all of that later. He was in the now, and now he just screwed the one guy that would give him a job in Metrotown. Possibly the world even.

"This is going to be a long boat trip." Frogg whispered to himself and shut off the lights.


	5. IKnowYouHateMeIKnowYouSeeMe

* * *

OOOOKKKK SO WERE GONNA SEE SOME GENE BEING BAAAD UP IN HUURRR!! But i'm not gonna tell you hooow. You just have to read. Konon and Red made me laugh so hard in this chapter. I'll be working on chapter 6 tomorrow ok?! THANKS FOR READING!!

As expected, Red and Doomageddon finally made their way back to the room after seeing the movie they went to watch out of "the kindness of Frogg's heart". It had been a few hours so Frogg carefully dressed the passed out Voltar in one of the robes left in the closet and placed him on the second bed. He then tended to the sheets, throwing them in the hamper as he pulled out a new pair and straighting the bed. Febrezze littered the whole room to get rid of the smell of perspiration and sex that still lingered. As Red and Doomageddon burst through the door, Frogg jumped up, startled at the sudden intrusion.

"OH MY GOSH FROGG! THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN!!" Red exclaimed, waving his hands like a flippin' idiot.

"Uhh, thats great, Red. What movie did you go see?" Frogg asked, walking over to Voltar's sleeping area, preparing to sit down.

"PONYO!! IT WAS SO CUTE!!" Red yelled. Doomageddon also smiled next to him, indicating that he enjoyed the movie as well.

Frogg nodded in approval from their happiness and covered Voltar up more. As he sat down next to him, Red leaned over to look upon Voltar's sleeping face. His rainbow hair spilled into his eyes as his mouth was open slightly, breathing idly.

"Awww, look at him!" Red cooed hovering a waving finger over Voltar's face as if he were a baby.

Frogg closed his eyes and his eyebrow twitched with annoyance. How dare Red toy with Voltar like that. He couldn't snap though, Red was his fellow comrade. Yet, so was Voltar and he did awful things to him just two hours ago.

"Red, would you be so kind as to get out of my face, please?" Frogg ordered and Red giggled.

Red backed up out of Frogg's way and looked around.

"Sure does smell really good in here! Did you light a candle?!" Red noticed.

"WHY?! DO YOU THINK I DID SOMETHING BAD?! CUZ I DIDN'T!" Frogg snapped, standing on the bed and gripping onto Red's shirt.

"Uhh, no. I don't think you did anything bad... did you?" Red asked out of curiosity. Red wasn't dumb and he could take a hint just like everyone else could. Frogg was just acting very suspicious.

"No!" Frog let go of Red's shirt and sat back down, "Of course not. Why would you think that."

"By the way your acting?" Red pointed out loud.

Frogg glared at him with piercing red eyes and a mean scowl. He stood straight up and straighted his Rock Gothlington T-shirt and walked to the closet. After grabbing an assortment of clothing, he set them in on the bathroom counter and walked back over to the still sleeping Voltar.

"What are you doing? He's still sleeping!" Red mentioned as he watched Frogg walk away with Voltar into the bathroom.

"You had your fun, now Voltar and I will have ours." Frogg spat back and shut the bathroom door behind him then locked it.

Frogg set Voltar in a sitting position on the counter and undid the robe belt, letting it drop onto the floor. He licked his lips for the millionth time today as he parted the robe and slipped it off Voltar's tiny frame. Frogg kept him in his red underwear just in case Red tried to smother him and wondered why he was naked, he wasn't taking any chances.

Since the door was locked, Frogg decided to wake Voltar up rather than the traditional American way of shaking them awake. He made a thumb like pose with his claw and pushed it down on Voltar's length over the underwear. Voltar responded with a contort face and a raspy voice. His back rested on the cold mirror and his eyes shot open in an instant.

"UUAAAH! FROGG! WHERE ARE WE?!" Voltar yelled from inside the bathroom.

Frogg giggled and held Voltar down on the counter with a smile.

"Were in the bathroom, I'm getting you dressed so we can go hang out and stuff, how does that sound?" Frogg said in a low, soothing tone.

Voltar's wide yellow eyes squinted in an instant and he brought his fists up to his face.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm still sore from-"

"Shhh-shhh-shhh..." Frogg hushed, 'Wouldn't want _them_ to hear you, would you?" Frogg mentioned to the door.

Voltar realized that Red and Doomageddon must have been in the room and planned on calling out to them for help. Red could bust down a door with ease an Doomageddon could just eat Frogg. It wasn't that simple though, it was never simple.

"If you do, however, call out to them. The next time you see me..." Frogg started. Voltar gulped and stared into his eyes, "I won't be so forgiving on your ass. You though what you went through was torture?"

Voltar had to be obedient. The first time was horrible, he felt a heart attack coming on from the pressure.

"F-Fine..I'll go where ever you want..." Voltar whispered.

"Thats a good boy." Frogg cooed and kissed Voltar on the neck, then the cheek.

Red and Doomageddon were watching some random show on Playhouse Disney about a Latino Craftsman when Frogg and Voltar stepped out. Frogg had Voltar by the hand leading him to the door until they were stopped by Red who picked up the small Voltar and hugged him with all his might.

"OH YOU ARE SO CUTE VOLTAR!! Where did you get the clothes?!" Red lifted Voltar in front of his face to see the whole outfit.

Voltar was wearing brown shorts that stopped at his knees with black flip-flops. His shirt barely reached past his waist and it was white with a single ribbon on the collar. Frogg seemed to clip a white ribbon on the side of his hair for the cute factor.

"Oh I could just eat you up! You are too precious!" Red then started smothering him again and Voltar tried to push his way out of his arms.

Frogg walked up and yanked Voltar out of Red's clutches and glared at him, daring him to ever do it again.

"We'll be going now, we should be back in a couple hours." Frogg stated and marched out the door, a running Voltar behind him, trying to keep up.

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Voltar demanded as Frogg slowed his pace.

Frogg said nothing as they walked onward. Voltar, even though his body was taken from him by Frogg, wouldn't stand for no answers.

"Did you hear me? Answer me Frogg!" Voltar yelled and Frogg picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. Voltar's eyes slowly opened and stared upon the fiery aura beyond Frogg's eyes.

"Listen to me Voltar." Frogg whispered and came close to Voltar's face, "I'm not bullshittin' anymore around you. You think I was kidding when I said you were mine now?" Frogg let go and Voltar dropped to the floor with a thud. He looked up at Frogg with scared eyes but Frogg only lent a hand out for him to take.

Voltar gave up and held his hand for the second time and walked down the corridor.

"If you must know, were going out to eat. I thought you might of gotten hungry." Frogg answered finally.

It was a nice gesture but Voltar didn't feel like eating, he really didn't feel like anything.

* * * * *

Gene slipped his key card into the door handle and walked inside, Keegan following close behind. He set his clipboard and whistle down onto the side table and kicked his flip-flops off in one fowl swoop. Keegan ran over to his side of the bed and threw his towel down like dirty laundry.

"You know, even though we have a maid to clean our room up, you should pick up after yourself a little." Gene said staring at his bead, ready to collapse into it.

Keegan blushed a little and picked up his towel. He folded it and set it on the dresser top. He heard a giant thud and looked over to where Gene was standing only to find him laying face first into his bed, a muffled groan came from his mouth in exhaustion.

"Are you that tired?" Keegan prodded.

"Mmmmphhh..." Gene replied.

Keegan smiled and began to walk over to his drawers to get some regular clothes so he could meet up with Konon later. As he bent down, the spankie of his swimsuit rode up so far, it pinched his sides. He fell over and sucked in air through his teeth, trying to sooth the pain.

"Ahhh that stings so baaad!" Keegan moaned, trying to get the sides of the swimsuit to unstick.

Gene rolled over and caught Keegan bending down in front of him, moaning to high heaven from the pain.

"Ke-Keegan! Come here!" Gene said and Keegan walked over to him, his face contorted in uncomfortable pain.

"It hurts, please help me Gene!" Keegan pleaded and Gene took hold of his shoulders.

"Just calm down, we'll have this fixed in no time okay?" Gene soothed and had Keegan stand straight up. Even sitting down, Gene was still taller than him.

Gene too the sides of the female uniform shoulder straps and slid them off of his shoulders. As Keegan worked his arms out of the straps, Gene noted the red marks on his shoulder from the friction and the length of use. It was tricky to get the body of the suit down since it was still wet but, after a couple seconds it became loose and Gene took notice to Keegan's bright pink nipples and his cute little tummy. Gene blushed in embarrassment at Keegan's body in front of him like this, it was very awkward.

"We have to take this whole thing off you know?" Gene noted and Keegan nodded his head and exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, I know. I trust you." Keegan said.

Gene's heart skipped a beat. As the one piece fell to the floor leaving only the added spankie bottoms causing Keegan so much stress. Out of impulse, Keegan looped his thumbs on the sides of the spankie and pulled down the sides just enough that his boyhood didn't show but his hips were in full view. From the release of pain, Keegan's knees buckled and ran into each other in an awkward pose, his head hung and shoulders rose. After two seconds, Keegan's head rose and he moaned at the feeling of freedom from the insolent pinching.

"Ahhh thank you so much Gene." Keegan whispered.

Gene just sat there. Half enjoying the show and half trying not to feel anymore awkward than he already felt.

"An-Anytime pal..." Gene stammered.

Keegan slapped the spankie sides one more time causing another slapping sound to be heard and walked over to his dresser to grab his clothes again.

"I'm going to take a 15 minute shower to wash the chlorine off myself OK? Then I'll be out!" Keegan stated and shut and locked the door behind him.

After Gene heard the lock, he stood up and walked over to the farthest side of the room away from the bathroom and sat down on an armchair. Keegan wasn't coming out in a while. If you thought about it, 15 minutes is a pretty long time.

Gene unzipped his shorts and slid his hand past his underwear. His gaze was intent on the bathroom door as he gripped himself and waited, he bit his lip and waited for the sound of water to turn on. When it finally did, his hand started moving.

Keegan was standing in the shower, running shampoo through his hair and rinsing it out. The body wash was his personal favorite, Honey Lavender, he had bought it himself before he came on the boat. As he washed his body down, he began to think of how stupid he felt when he had to have Gene help him with his problems with women's swim wear. That was so low for him, he wanted to feel more manly, he was a guy after all. All guys want to be manly...don't they?

"Man, I don't even know anymore." Keegan thought out loud.

He washed himself off and turned the water off.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and another around his hair to dry off. He looked around and noticed he forgot his shirt when he walked into the bathroom.

"I must've dropped it coming in. I'll go get it. I bet Gene's sleeping." Keegan said and walked out of the bathroom as quietly as he could only, when he looked over, Gene wasn't sleeping.

Gene had his head back, hand down his pants, breathing heavily, and moaning Keegan's name incoherently. Keegan saw Gene's hand work a steady pace under his shorts and immediately looked down. He spotted his shirt and bent down to get it, he didn't bother to shut the door as he dressed quickly. He was midway into getting his pants up when he heard Gene moan very loudly and exhale deeply. Keegan froze in his tracks and heard Gene swear under his breath. Probably from the mess he just made in his pants from not pulling them down all the way.

Keegan finally buttoned up his pants and walked out with flushed cheeks. Gene just sat there, tired as all hell and looked over a Keegan.

"Oh, you look nice today." Gene stated.

Keegan wore a T-shirt from his favorite band, "ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION" and brown cargo pants with checkered Vans slip-ons. His hair was styled normal, loose and long with a slight parted flair covering his right eye.

"Thanks Gene. I'm going to be going now, I'll be back later tonight OK?" Keegan said and started to walk out.

"Sounds good." Gene replied back and heard the door open but, when it didn't shut he looked up.

"You should change you pants before I get back too." Keegan said with a grin and a wink and shut the door finally.

Gene stared wide eyed at the door for a few seconds and then buried his face in his hands.

"Goddammit...."

Konon was waiting by the entrance lobby doors for Keegan, checking his watch ever so often.

"KONKA!! Konka I'm here!" Keegan shouted to Konon who looked over and smiled.

"Ah! Keegan! I like vor outfit!" Konon stated, pulling on the collar on the T-shirt playfully.

Keegan took notice of Konon's outfit as well. He was wearing a Team Russia soccer T-shirt with a very loose long white scarf, baggy blue jeans, and Converse.

"Thanks, yours is nice too!" Keegan complimented.

Konon smiled and mentioned a hand in the eatery area, "Shall we go, da?"

Keegan smiled and walked ahead of Konon and grabbed a tray and filled it with certain amounts of food. Swimming for long periods of time sure did make a person hungry yet, he didn't want to burden Konon with the price.

"Get whatever you want, I will pay for it." Konon whispered into his ear. Could he read minds or what?  
Keegan only picked a couple more things, Konon paid for the items, and they picked a table on deck under an umbrella. It was kind of windy that day so Keegan tucked his hair behind his ear and sat down. Konon watched him do this action and smiled very broadly.

"Keegan, vor so cute!" Konon stated bluntly, smiling all the while.

Keegan looked up at Konon and smiled wide, "Thanks Konka!"

Konon's hair and scarf swayed in the wind as he sat himself down. He began to fork at his watermelon and enjoy it as Keegan began to eat his sandwich. Keegan looked up and noted that Konon would fix his scarf every so often or toy around with it.

"Why do you wear that thing? It has to be like, 99 degrees out here? Its a cruise ship." Keegan asked.

Konon looked up and laughed, "Oh, dis?" He pointed to the scarf, "It vas a gift from my Mother before I left vor dis liner. Even though its only vor a couple weeks, I'll wear it an think ov her fondly." Konon said and adjusted it again.

Keegan smiled and took another bite of his sandwich. Konon spotted a crumb on his cheek and whipped out his napkin to wipe it off.

"Wow Keegan, are vou always dis messy?" Konon joked as he wiped off the crumb.

Keegan laughed and wiped off an imaginary crumb off of Konon's face.

"Look like you have a mess too I see!" Keegan joked.

"Never! I'm always good at da table!" Konon retorted.

They joked and ate and conversed, after they were all done with their lunch date, Konon walked Keegan back to his dorm room. Before Keegan slipped the key card in to walk inside, he turned to Konon and smiled.

"I had a good time today! We need to do this more often!" Keegan stated.

Konon nodded and smiled, "I agree with vou! How bout' tomorrow, da? We can do dis again!" Konon offered and Keegan smiled.

"Yes! Sounds like a good deal!"

Konon smiled and bent down and placed a kiss on Keegan's right cheek and then his left one. A proper goodbye from Konon's culture but, Keegan wasn't used to it.

"Talk to vou later den, da?!" Konon said smiling.

Keegan snapped out of his trance and smiled, blushing madly, "Yes, very soon! Goodbye Konka!"

Konon waved goodbye and walked down the hall to his own dorm. Keegan slipped in the card key and walked in his room. The room was pitch black and was dead quiet.

"Maybe Gene is out somewh-" Keegan was interrupted by a pair of strong arms picking him up and carrying him to the bed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Keegan yelled out loud and flipped around on the bed to see Gene staring back at him.

"Gene, what are you doing? Why is it so dark in here? Turn on a light!" Keegan pleaded, struggling to see Gene's face better.

"Keegan..." Gene started. Keegan was about to ask what until he felt a hand course up his side and into his shirt. He stopped short for words as their were caught in his throat.

"Please don't make too much noise." Gene finished as he pushed Keegan's shirt off and around his head, tossing it on the floor.

Keegan tried his hardest to make a sound or a retort but all complaints were caught and forgotten as soft and loving kisses were placed on his chest.


	6. TresBienEinsamkeit

LOL IM SORRY YBFAN666 FOR BEING SO LATE!!! I think I'll write more if I get to 10 reviews though. I live off of them, they help me! :3

* * *

AAANNYYWAYS! Gene and Keegan, doin stuff...Frogg and Voltar...buyin' stuff. Me?...I dunno haha! Enjoy!

Keegan didn't really know what to make of all of what was happening. The three things that went through his mind was, "What would tomorrow bring?", "I'm underage, is he a pedophile?", and "Am I seriously getting hard from all of this?"

Gene was working on sliding Keegan's pants down to his knees before kissing the waistline, giving Keegan an epic case of the goosebumps. Keegan kept his hands propped up and his fists were clenched by his head. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Gene was still placing teasing kisses around his waistline as Keegan kicked his own pants off absentmindedly. Gene looped his thumbs into the sides of Keegan's boxers, not pulling them down but toying with them. Gene's kisses slowly progressed up Keegan's chest as he shuffled his body forward between Keegan's legs. The kisses progressed up further and further Keegan's neck as Keegan raised his knees and tilted his neck to give more access. He exhaled deeply as Gene latched his mouth on one spot, kissing and nipping lovingly. He turned his face and was about to meet Gene full on until the door knocked; both boys froze in their positions.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Gene whispered. He could feel Keegan shudder from the whisper against his cheek.

The knock came again longer and Gene had to get out of the bed and off of Keegan, hard as a rock. As Gene made his way to the door, he looked back at Keegan who was laying on the bed, knees up, and panting lightly. Gene smirked as he looked through the peephole through the door to see Guy standing there.

"Really?" Gene opened the door, "Hi Guy, what are you doing here?" Gene stopped cold as he noticed Guy's puffy cheeks and red eyelids.

"Ar-are you okay, Guy? WAHH-" Guy attacked Gene in a massive hug, crying his eyes out.

Gene only stood there, wrapping his arms around Guy in the best way he could. He tried to turn to see Keegan, who was now sitting up and staring at the scene before him.

"Gene, I don't know what to do! I just don't know what to do!" Guy cried into Gene's shoulder.

"I don't know what your talking about Guy, calm down and tell me!" Gene demanded and took a step back.

As he was taking a step back, Guy took a step forward then again and again until they both reached the bed. Keegan jumped off and adjusted his shirt then turned away.

"Is there something I can do?" Keegan asked, body turned away.

Gene looked up and around then shook his head, "I really don't know."

Keegan kept his body turned away. There was no way he was going to confront this situation aroused.

"I'll be right back!" Keegan said and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Instead of walking to the mirror, he fell back against the door, both of his legs splayed open. He breathed deeply and coursed a hand across his belly, trying to calm himself down.

Eventually his hand glided lower and lower until he gripped the waste band of his boxers.

"This is crazy..." Keegan breathed.

He looked away from his hand and descended it past the waste band, gripping himself. He's never really done this before but, after seeing Gene do it, he figured this was the only way of relieving himself instead of waiting forever to let it die down.

Just as he was about the make the first stroke, the door opened and he fell backwards onto the floor, hand still down his pants. Gene stood there, glancing down at him for a second until he played a smirk on his face.

"Busy?" Gene joked.

Keegan couldn't say anything, he was too embarrassed. He took his hand out of his boxers and tried to scramble to get up but, Gene knelt down and grabbed hold of Keegan's shoulders, hovering over his face.

"Wheres that one guy that was just here?" Keegan asked.

"Guy? Oh, it's not what I thought it was, ha ha!" Gene laughed. Keegan raised an eyebrow.

"He got a bad splinter in his hand and was scared it would get infected." Gene said.

"Why would he care about that? People get splinters all the time." Keegan conversed.

Gene smiled and hooked his hands under Keegan's shoulders and drug him over to the bed.

"Well you see," Gene lifted Keegan back onto the bed, "He works like, 90 jobs. If he gets sick once, he loses all of his jobs." Gene sat on the bed and lifted Keegan onto his lap, looping his arms around his waist.

Keegan's legs rested on the bed as his hips landed on Gene's.

"S-so did he leave?" Keegan asked.

"Ssshh..." Gene told him and looked over on the other bed.

There was Guy, sleeping soundly. His eye were still puffy from crying but he still looked peaceful sleeping. Keegan felt a little embarrassed sitting on Gene like this with Guy in the room but, he felt annoyed most of all.

"All you have to do," Gene whispered, setting Keegan under the blanket, "Is stay as quiet as possible, okay?" Gene got under the covers with Keegan and resumed the position they were in earlier.

"Gene! I'm not comfortable doing this with him in he-" Keegan stopped short as Gene removed Keegan's boxers, grasping him afterwards.

"I told you to be quiet, you can't wake him." Gene whispered and smiled, working his hand up and down Keegan's erection.

Keegan tried his hardest to stay quiet, only letting whimpers and small breaths of air escape from him.

"Gene...Gene please!" Keegan whispered.

"What do you want Keegan? What do you need?" Gene asked moving his fingers to his hole, prodding.

Keegan tensed and squinted his eyes.

"That...I need that." Keegan breathed.

Gene grinned and entered him with two fingers, fingering and scissoring . Keegan slammed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth from the intrusion.

"If I don't do this-"

"It'll hurt, I know." Keegan finished as quietly as he could.

Gene was appalled by Keegan's knowledge of foreplay and smirked.

"Well then, If your so smart..." Keegan felt shifting and Gene's fingers left him.

"Then this shouldn't be news to you." Gene finished.

Keegan gave him a confused look until he felt Gene press against him. His eyes flew open as Gene's tip entered him.

"This feeling...hnn, is new" Keegan whimpered.

Gene smiled, looked over to Guy to make sure he was asleep, and then continued, pushing all the way into Keegan. Gene was now, officially a pedophile. Once docked into Keegan, that thought coursed through his mind. He thought about stopping, guilt eating away his stomach.

Keegan, on the other hand, was adjusting to Gene inside him. He opened his eyes and looked up at Gene.

"A-are you okay?" Gene whispered.

Keegan nodded and breathed in, waiting for Gene to move. When Gene did move, slowly and trying to not make as much noise as possible, Keegan exhaled.

Gene looked over to Guy before he continued, finding he was rolled over and sleeping, Gene pushed back into him leaving a couple inches of his erection out to not hurt him. Keegan had his eyes half lidded and panted from the size. Gene wasn't even all the way into him and Keegan raised his hips to try to meet Gene's.

"Keep going please!" Keegan whimpered.

Gene exhaled and puled back out and then pushed back in. He repented this motion a few more times until Keegan's erection spilled everything onto his chest.

Gene pulled out and panted. Keegan sat up and looked up at Gene, rubbing his mess all over his own chest. Gene stared at him, his erection aching by the sight.

"Lie down, Gene." Keegan asked and moved over.

Gene blinked and rolled over to lay down, resting his head on the pillow. Keegan smiled at Gene and lowered his body until he was completely under the covers.

"What are you doi-Ahhh AHH!" Gene covered his mouth as Keegan took Gene's erection in his.

Keegan was completely new at this but, he tried his best to please Gene. It seemed to work as Gene pumped his hips up, almost choking Keegan.

Finally, Gene came and Keegan jumped at the sudden surprise. He finally surfaced from the covers, mouth still full and tried to smile.

"Well? What are you gonna do with all that?" Gene whispered.

Keegan faked a thinking look and sat up on Gene's chest. Quickly, he swallowed and opened his mouth.

"Good job." Gene whispered.

Keegan laid back down on Gene and kissed each of his cheeks. Gene smirked and flipped Keegan over and kissed him then again. Just as he was about to shove his tongue down his throat, an alarm went off and both boys jumped towards Guy's direction.

Guy rolled over and shut off his set alarm and sat up and stretched.

"Unnnngh....time for work!" Guy yawned and looked over towards Gene and Keegan, who had long since separated and faking sleep.

"Hmmph." Guy smiled and got up out of bed to get ready for work.

* * * *

"Lets eat here, Voltar." Frogg said, pointing to a candlelit bistro.

"Fine, whatever." Voltar mumbled and walked in with Frogg.

A butler bowed and led them to a table in the corner with a view. Frogg picked up a menu while Voltar pushed his around. He wasn't up to eating right now. He wanted to sleep. Frogg looked over at Voltar and frowned.

"Are you going to pick something or am I going to have to pick for you?" Frogg asked looking back at his menu.

Voltar glared at Frogg while he wasn't looking. He finally picked up his menu and looked through the drinks, searching for some sort of soft drink. Remembering that it was a fancy bistro, he gave up, falling back on carbonated ginger ale.

"Hello Sir! What would your daughter for a drink?" The butler asked smiling.

Voltar's antennas perked up and he glared at the man. Before he could retort in anyway, Frogg smiled and answered, "Ginger Ale please."

Voltar glared at Frogg and slumped back in his seat.

After Frogg ordered his drink and relaxed in his seat. Voltar waited for the butler to be out of earshot and turned back to Frogg.

"Frogg, you've taken my dignity, my body, and my identity! Can't I have something? Gender even?!" Voltar begged.

Frogg smirked and gazed out of the window, enjoying the view of the sea.

"We'll work it all out. Trust me." Frogg said.

"It's kind of hard to do that now..." Voltar mumbled.

"What was that?"

Voltar snapped back to Frogg's face and shook his head. Frogg squinted his eyes and looked back to the sea.

"Thought so."

The butler arrived back with a glass of ginger ale and Frogg's glass of Shiro Wine.

"Would you like anything to eat today?"

Frogg looked over to Voltar and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Voltar swallowed and looked at the butler.

"Italian sandwich please." Voltar asked, tucking some hair behind his ear absentmindedly.

Frogg shifted in his seat from Voltar's action. It was so cute it was unbearable.

"Okay, and you sir?"

"Hmm? Oh I would like roast beef on toasted panini bread, thanks."

The butler smiled and collected the menus. Frogg smiled, tapping his foot on the floor from irritation. He wanted so bad to mess with Voltar's hair.

"You just love taunting me, don't you?" Frogg asked.

"Hmm?" Voltar looked up, bright yellow eyes widened towards him.

Frogg shifted again, "Nothing, nothing."

Voltar looked down again, twirling some hair in his fingers, "Oh, okay."

The food came, the food went. Frogg paid and took Voltar to a small on-boat store. A small girls shop named Claire's.

"Oh Frogg, please don't."Voltar pleaded.

Frogg ignored him and walked inside, looking through ribbons and necklesses.

"Why do you want me to look like a girl so much!?" Voltar asked, pushing away the accessories Frogg pushed on to him.

Once Frogg was happy with what he had picked out, he paid for the items.

"Come with me!" Frogg ordered and drug him into the nearest boys bathroom.

Voltar's pants and shirt were discarded and a sky blue dress was pulled over him. The white bow was thrown away and a large blue one took its place. Shoes were replaced, a necklace was added and then he stood back. Happy with what he had put together. Voltar stood there, knees interlocked and hands holding down the edges of the dress, blushing like an idiot. The corners of Frogg's mouth turned into a wicked smiled and he picked Voltar up.

"Uaaah! Let me go! Frogg put me down!" Voltar pleaded and tried to kick Frogg's claws.

Frogg carried him like a little baby and walked out of the bathroom. As they walked by bystanders, some cooed and tried to tickle Voltar's bows and hair. Voltar gave up on fighting and just turned his body towards Frogg's chest.

"You don't don't have to be so distant, Voltar. You used to be so open with everyone." Frogg said smiling.

Voltar couldn't say anything back. It's not like he could. One wrong work and he was up against a wall. One wrong move and he was exploited again. There really wasn't anything he could do anymore except grin, and bear with the concupiscences

Frogg walked over to the balcony of the cruise liner and turned Voltar around to face him.

"Want to see something nice?" Frogg asked.

Voltar just looked at him with unamused eyes. Frogg smiled and carefully propped Voltar on his shoulders, holding on to his legs. Voltar's crotch was pressed against the back of Frogg's head as Voltar leaned on his hair, spreading it with his fingers to see the sea. For the first time in about a day, Voltar smiled a little.

"It's not going to be all bad, you know." Frogg said.

Voltar looked down at him and Frogg moved his head to look up at Voltar. They both were staring into each others eyes until Voltar frowned again and tried to look away.

"Hey, look at me." Frogg asked.

Voltar huffed and snapped his head back in Frogg's direction, "What?!"

Before Voltar knew it, Frogg had his lips placed firmly on Voltar's in a solid kiss. Frogg pulled back and smirked as Voltar just sat there, lips pursed as if he was still kissing but, his eyes were wide open.

"I love you, you know that right?" Frogg whispered.

Voltar caught it barley above the waves but looked away, a serious face playing upon him.

* * *

"I wish I knew what that was." Voltar said and laid his body back down in Frogg's hair.

I WANT TO DRAW THE LAST SCENE SO DAMN BADLY!!! Oh angst Voltar FTW!


	7. ImWorriedImChanging

PC Apps class is helping me with my lame computer skillz. But they will get better. Although I don't run Windows anymore (Linux user here) I can understand a lot of things here now. So heres the "long awaited" chapter pretty much of like...what 3 readers haha.....no.

Gene heard Guy finally leave after he took care of himself in the very wee hours of the morning. Very slowly, he turned around to check the clock.

"1:00 a.m.? Seriously Guy?!" Gene sighed out of annoyance and slammed his head back down on his pillow, his back facing Keegan.

Keegan rolled back over and wrapped his arms around Gene's toned back. He could feel every muscle separated. As his hands traveled to Gene's chest, both hands rested on Gene's pectorals. Gene sighed from the touch, Keegan smirked.

"Geeene.....Its One in the mooooring." Keegan breathed against Gene's ear.

Gene shuddered and flipped around out of Keegan's grasp and met him nose to nose. Keegan's eyes widened and stared up at Gene as Gene smiled down upon on him. After a few seconds, Keegan smiled and tucked his head down into Gene's chest and cuddled up on his chest. Gene smiled and wrapped his arms around Keegan, sheltering him from any cold air that could reach his body.

"Gene, can I ask you something?" Keegan asked louder now that they were the only two in the room.

Gene looked down at Keegan and raised an eyebrow but then smiled.

"Sure thing Keegan. What is it?"

Keegan hesitated for a moment not sure if hes should ask his question or not. He bit his lip and glanced back down to the pillow, one finger making a line on it. Gene smiled and lowered his head to meet Keegan's, staring daggers into him.

"Staring at me doesn't help!" Keegan said, smiling.

"You're the one who wanted to ask a question! I'm just waiting for a question!" Gene laughed.

"Do you love me?"

It was quick. Gene almost didn't catch it. Keegan laid there waiting as Gene's mouth almost went dry. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, as if he expected his body to just say it for him. As the seconds passed, Keegan's face changed from a nervous smile to a mused face to a frown.

"Gene...don't tell me you....used me." Keegan whispered, tears were already spilling from his cheeks.

Gene sat straight up and grabbed Keegan, bringing him into his arms. Keegan was clawing at Gene's back, crying into his chest. Gene had one hand wrapped around Keegan's waist, holding him close and the other in his hair. Keegan could feel Gene's breath on his ear.

"I would never do that to you Keegan. I would never do that." Gene breathed harshly into his ear.

Keegan embraced him harder than before, drying his tears on Gene's chest. As he pulled back, Gene pushed some strands of tasseled hair out of his face and stroked his cheek. As he lowered his head, Keegan closed his eyes, waiting for another kiss but, it never came. He opened his eyes to see Gene staring his right in the eyes.

"I love you, Keegan." Gene whispered.

Keegan wanted to cry again. Happy tears of course but he had to stop crying. His already puffy eyes couldn't be attractive. He looked down and smiled, giggling a bit. His body weight shifted as Gene was laying back down on top of him again. As Keegan's head met with the pillow once more, his body felt heavy with defeat and sleep. Gene gave him a peck on the right cheek and one on the lips and rolled off of him.

"Get some sleep okay? We have practice in about four hours." Gene whispered. He might be in bed with his now lover but, he still had a job.

Hours rolled by and painfully soon for Keegan, the alarm went off for practice. He groaned and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He rolled over to Gene's direction, splaying an arm to rap it around him only to find Gene out of the bed. Keegan sat up and looked around. One light was coming from the bathroom, in the mirror reflection from the bed, Keegan could see Gene brushing his teeth. Keegan found his boxers that were trapped in between the bedsheets and slipped them on, walking to the bathroom.

"Morning Gene!" Keegan greeted him.

Gene turned toward Keegan, toothbrush in mouth and awkwardly smiled.

"Mooninnn!" Gene tired to say, mouth full of toothpaste.

Keegan giggled at the silly attempt an walked to his dresser, fishing out his swimming uniform. After it was found he made his way back to the bathroom as Gene was exiting.

"Showering!" Keegan smiled, pointing towards the bathroom and walking in.

"Alright, see ya in a few." Gene said and Keegan shut the door.

Gene made himself busy but cleaning up the room while waiting on Keegan. Took the sheets off and replaced them, making the bed then tided up the counter next to the TV Keegan never watched. After picking up random candy wrappers and a bottle or two he felt a little better about the room. The shower was finally turned off and Gene heard the shower door open. It would take Keegan about five minutes to get dressed and another three to gather his things. He grabbed his whistle and placed it over his neck, letting it hang and checked his hair in the mirror. He's let his hair go lately. Some was hanging loosely, almost covering his ears. He tried to tuck it back behind his ear with no avail.

The door finally opened to find Keegan in his usual woman's swimwear outfit. He walked over to the counter and collected his towel and hair tie and turned towards Gene.

"Are we ready to go?" Keegan asked and Gene nodded, grabbing his clipboard and pen.

Keegan walked out the door with Gene noticing that Konon was a little bit ahead of him. Gene already foresaw what was going to happen and brought his hands up to his ears.

"KOOOOOOOKA!!!" Keegan yelled trying to get the Russian's attention.

Gene prayed that the other passengers on the ship slept like rocks through Keegan's outburst. Konon stopped, turned around, and smiled broadly. He turned to his Instructor and said a few words and then started walking towards Keegan. Gene had no problems with the kid. Sure, it was really weird to wear a long yellow scarf on a 100 degree average cruise ship but, he had good morals it seemed and looked like he took care of himself.

"Keegan! Good to see vou today! Are vou ready vor class?" Konon asked. Gene's eyebrows raised. Keegan said his accent was thick, he didn't know it was REALLY thick.

Keegan nodded his head really fast and took Konon's hand in a very friendly manner and started walking with him down the hall. Gene, of course, was observing the entire scene but, was old enough to know when a held hand is for a friend or for someone you love. They were friends, nothing wrong here. Gene and Konon's mentor were chatting lightly, walking behind the two friends. Now and then, they would laugh and Konon would grab hold of Keegan's shoulder and pull him close for a friendly type of hug but, he would let go afterwards.

The deck was filled with one side instructors and the other, kids running around and talking. Keegan and Konon already made the decision to walk to the kids side and sit on a random bench. Gene and Konon's mentor walked on, still chatting until Gene turned his head towards Keegan's direction. Keegan looked up at that moment and smiled. Gene placed two fingers on his lips and saluted them off as a gesture of "see you soon" with a slight wink. Keegan blushed and smiled and lightly waved back at him then turned to Konon who was still watching Gene.

"Konka?" Keegan asked, blush intensifying.

Konon looked down at Keegan with a serious face and came close to him.

"Vat is Gene Grayson to vou, Keegan?" Konon asked in sort of a low tone.

Keegan was quiet for a second and he brought his hands up to shield his face.

"Can you keep a secret!?" Keegan whimpered.

Konon already knew, Keegan didn't have to tell him. Konon leaned back and stared at Keegan with wide eyes for a second. Keegan was afraid that Konon wouldn't like him anymore if he knew that he and Gene were lovers. Konon's eyes then closed and his mouth formed a broad smile.

"Oh, so vou like older men, da?!" Konon said slowly, almost taunting, knowing it would get under Keegan skin.

Keegan blushed bright red and turned away from Konon, "Shut up, it just sort of happened!"

Konon boasted a strong belly laugh and rested his arms on the back of the bench, relaxing. Keegan put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands, puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

"Vou know I don't mind it, actually I expected it." Konon said leaning his head back.

Keegan looked over at Konon and glared. Konon smiled sweetly and brought his head to his hands next to Keegan's, meeting him face to face. The warm wind blew throughout the deck, causing Keegan's hair to toss in the wind.

"Are ve still good vor our lunch date today or," Konon looked over to a still chatting Gene, "Do vou have other plans?"

Keegan looked over at Gene too, tucking his hair back behind his ear and then looked down.

"Yea, I'm still going with you, out to eat that is." Keegan said, focusing on Konon again.

Konon looked over at Keegan and smiled. A solitary whistle noise pierced the air to indicate warm-ups and the children and instructors started to make their way to each other. Konon and Keegan stood up and said a farewell for a while and then parted ways. Keegan was still a little embarrassed about Konon knowing about Gene and him but, decided to get over it. Konon was okay with everything, there wasn't anything he couldn't talk to Konon about that Konon wouldn't understand.

As Konon made his way to the towel rack, he flung his red towel over the rail and unwrapped himself from his yellow scarf. It was very hot on deck already but the feel of the missing fabric sent chills down his spine. It was folded nicely and tucked under his towel from any rouge water that might reach it. He turned and reached the edge of the pool for warm-up, rubbing his wrists and stretching his neck. He spotted Gene and Keegan on the other side of the pool and smiled, turning to his own instructor. He brought his hands out, ready to do toe-touches but, a feeling in his gut wasn't right. He looked back over to Keegan and Gene who were doing the same exercise, with smiles on their faces. They looked like they were having a good time but, serious at the same time. The feeling never subsided throughout the entire five hours of practice.

It was worry.

* * * *

Every one was in the same room now. It was dark with the curtains closed but some slivers of light tried to spill into the room. Voltar only got a few hours of sleep that night. Red and Doomageddon were sharing the farthest bed from the window while Frogg insisted that him and Voltar have the window bed. Voltar really couldn't say anything against the matter and went to go change into his bed clothes. Frogg seemed to have went shopping for his bed clothes as well. What didn't they sell on this blasted ship?!

Frogg was still dead asleep as Voltar snaked his way out of his grasp. He escaped and crawled to the edge of the bed. After dangling for a second, he landed softly on the floor and walked to the door. They, of course, had the unlucky door that squeaked when you tired to be quiet. Voltar tried his hardest to not wake the other members of his team up as he just squeezed himself out the door and shut it. From the inside, he heard someone shift in their bed and a deep sigh followed. Voltar just exhaled the air he held in his lungs and walked down the hall. He only had his frilly silk bed clothes on as he made his way to the sitting deck. It had perfect view of the pool below where the lifeguards and their trainees were training. He picked a random bench and made himself comfortable. To the right, there was a small soda shop in the distance, he searched his pockets absentmindedly looking for money. These were new pajamas, no money could be found.

It wasn't fair to be treated this way, what in the world did he do that was so damn special that Frogg had to confiscate him for himself? He brought his hands up to his head and felt his hair. Thanks to the lack of the helmet for the past two days, it fell to its natural volume, kind of poofy but still straight and shoulder length. His antennae drooped lower and the while bulbs on the top bumped against his face in depression. He bought his knees to his face and rested his head on them. His small hands clutched his scalp and he cried. The once large, proud yellow eyes were a dull mustard with weary and defeat. He feet rubbed against each other from the pent up anger he was quietly letting out through tears.

A strong force lifted the small from the bench and turned him around. Voltar didn't even look up. He had no willpower too. He noticed the black shoes and baggy jeans covering them, a single chain hanging from the right pocket hooked to a wallet and a belt loop. It was Frogg's casual attire.

"Look at me Voltar." Frogg whispered in his thick accent.

Voltar lifted his head slowly and saw no anger in Frogg's eyes. More on the lines of annoyance with a mix of worry. Voltar shifted his eyes away from Frogg's face and pouted, his large eyes brought to a thin line.

"Voltar, where the _fuck _are you going to go on a _boat_! Did you really think you can just run away from me?" Frogg stated.

Voltar kept his gaze away and Frogg huffed. He walked over the the far side of the sitting deck and stopped at a lone table with useless brochures and papers to the side and sat Voltar on the edge. Frogg then pulled up a chair and sat himself down in front of Voltar, resting his arms on his upper legs and leaning forward.

Voltar looked up and scarred Frogg's face. He was looking away from him at this second, looking out the window. A lone scowl played on his lips and his hair was loose and tussled from sleep. His white dress shirt was buttoned only halfway and his black tie was sloppily tied. It was a messy look along with his goggles propped on his forehead, his powerful crimson eyes now boring into his.

A metallic sound of his claws moving was heard and Voltar looked down to see them spinning from time to time. An action Frogg sometimes did when he didn't understand something or was angered. He prayed he didn't understand why he ran away.

"Voltar, I'm prepared to give you the world and I don't understand why you just don't give up and give in so I can show it to you. Surely you know that I can do-"

"You can't take people by force! You can't!" Voltar squeaked. Tears were beading down his face.

Frogg paused from the interruption and dropped his head and huffed heavily. Voltar's sniffles and sobs and Frogg's claws spinning were the only sounds heard in the great sitting hall. Frogg lifted his head and sat back in his seat, claws now resting on his knees. He flipped a solitary lock of hair out of his sight and then scooted his chair closer to Voltar. His chest touched Voltar's legs and he wrapped his arms around Voltar's waist. Voltar looked up at him, his eyes red from crying.

"Voltar, can we start over. I'm sorry for everything I did to you." Frogg apologized, inching closer, trying to get Voltar to ease into submission.

Voltar, though battered and broken, was no fool. He took his body, his pride, and his identity. How could he survive with a person like that. He thought Frogg was lying about starting over and brought his hands up and push Frogg away. His hands reached Frogg's shoulders and remained there. He shook his shoulders and squeezed the fabric of the dress shirt. He tried so badly to push him away. Voltar's body rocked back and forth as he weakly push on Frogg's shoulders, whimpering as he knew he couldn't do it. Frogg's eyes were fixated on Voltar's closed ones. Eventually, Voltar stopped and threw his head on Frogg's shoulder and cried.

"Why won't you go away when I want you to?! Why do you vanish when I need you?!" Voltar cried into Frogg's shoulder.

Frogg sat there, arms wrapped around Voltar's waist as Voltar's small fist pounded harmless punches and hit into Frogg's chest. Voltar's cries became louder and heartfelt as the minutes went on. Voltar stopped hitting him and slowly started wrapping his arms around Frogg's neck, looking for support.

"I won't vanish if you don't want me to. I'll always be here." Frogg whispered into Voltar's ear.

Voltar didn't surface from his shoulder, the grip around Frogg's throat tightened from the hug. Frogg swallowed and picked Voltar up once again and moved to the sofa in the far corner from any windows. Frogg made a large exhale noise after he sat down and rubbed Voltar's back. Voltar's shins rested on the sofa as his body rested on Frogg. Voltar grabbed hold of Frogg's black tie and pulled on it lightly. Something to hold on to, something to hold him up. Frogg's claws proclaimed their spot on Voltar's hip, which Voltar had gotten used to so he didn't squirm uncomfortably like he usually did.

Voltar had to realize, he already realized, Frogg was the only purely evil in the entire group of members he had arranged. The tings Frogg thought up and the thoughts coursing through his mind would drive a sane person crazy. He wasn't called a "mad" scientist for a reason. The truth hit Voltar like a million bandangos. His grip tightened around the tie harder knowing that Frogg wasn't lying when he wanted to start over. He was doing his best, being certifiably insane, to love someone.

"Frogg..."

Frogg's eyebrows raised at his name and a lone "hmmm?" came from him.

"You wouldn't....hurt me anymore if I give in....will you?" Voltar asked, avoiding Frogg's eyes.

Frogg gave a soft smile and tilted Voltar's face up to look at him. Voltar looked tired, his eyes looked big but small at the same time, his mouth hanging open and lightly panting.

"What are you trying to say to me, Voltar?" Frogg asked.

Voltar then stood up on the sofa and was face to face in size with Frogg. Voltar's panting grew louder and Frogg was wondering if he was going to go into a seizure or something. Voltar then grabbed his shoulders again ad crashed their lips together. This feeling was a lot more different than the last million times. The kiss was slow and hard, yet sweet, neither wanted to part. For the first time, Voltar begged entrance into Frogg's mouth in which Frogg obliged and attacked Voltar's mouth with sloppy kisses. Tears were streaming down Voltar's face as the kissing continued. Eventually, Frogg broke it off and placed kisses on both of his cheeks and hovered over his mouth again. A shaky exhale came from Voltar who was clenching Frogg's dress shirt for dear life.

"Frogg." Voltar whispered.

Frogg sat there, staring into Voltar's lust filled eyes, drunk with passion. Voltar then laid his head on Frogg's chest and popped one button loose from its hole, loosing Frogg's shirt.

"Frogg...take my clothes off." Voltar breathed as he tugged on the relentless black tie, trying to get it undone.

Yea, totally awesome fanart is coming from this chapter. Like Prussia awesome. Thats how awesome my fanart is gonna be. You should to!

Listened to totally depressing music and one happy song while writing this and Hero by Nickleback is the ONE song you need to listen to while reading this chapter, so reread it while listening to it hahaahaha im evil.


End file.
